


i'll be the one if you want me to

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Closest to fluff I've ever written, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, I think that's what it's called, Interrupted Blowjob, Interrupted Intercourse, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read Summary and you'll get it, Shit ending, Slight fluff, Well - Freeform, bruising!kink, marking!kink, or - Freeform, slight body worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry smiled mischievously, just shrugged one shoulder as he dipped forward with parted lips to take Louis' cock inside his mouth again.</i><br/><i> Louis sharp intake of breath sounded much like music in his ears. </i><br/><i>"No-nothing Liam. Just. Breathing." And if Harry didn't have a cock in his mouth, he'd be laughing at that.</i> </p><p>It started off as a build to sweet, languid morning-sex until Liam called. During a blowjob. Harry decides to continue it even though Louis's talking to Liam. </p><p>Title from <b> Say something</b> by <b>A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera</b></p><p>So enjoy this PWP. xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the one if you want me to

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the sunshine is almost blinding him from where it's seeping through the curtains.

When the white spots has faded, he is greeted by the sight of Louis in front of him, lying on is side so that he faced Harry. His eyes were still shut, breathing evenly through his nose and Harry can tell he's asleep. He's got one of his hands tucked underneath the pillow, the other one laying in front of him, almost touching Harry from where he's observing his sleeping boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

Something warm always seemed to erupt in his stomach as soon as the word flashed through his mind. He still couldn't believe he had the luck to wake up next to Louis everyday, facing the most beautiful person walking on this very planet. Louis still made Harry feel like a giddy, twelve-year old girl with a crush on someone way much older whenever Louis kissed him, touched him, or even looked at him. Just by the act where blue met green, breath mingled or hands grazing each other, made Harry's cheeks flush delightfully pink with affection and it was nearly impossible to hold back a stupid grin in which Louis forever and always would poke on finger into one of his dimples and just laugh. They did that a lot, laughing together that is.

This was their favorite kind of mornings, the one were they could sleep in, stay in bed until mother Nature would call on them in several different kinds of ways. But they cherished these mornings, tried to brush mother Nature off for as long as they possibly could, tangled their limbs until sweat beaded on their foreheads and one of them broke the atmosphere with either _'I really have to pee'_ or one of their stomachs would make an inhumanly growl and they would laugh some more and very reluctantly disentangle themselves from each other.

However, right now, no mother Nature was to be seen nor heard, and all Harry really could think about when he saw how peaceful and almost _angelic_ Louis looked when he slept, was how much he wanted to kiss him.

Cautiously, he stretched out his hand and feathery-light he stroked his fingertips along Louis' cheek. His skin felt soft against Harry's pads, and Harry didn't know if it was consciously or not, but Louis somehow leaned into the touch, let out a happy sigh through his nose but still no sign of awakeness.  
Harry swept his thumb across Louis' lower lip, pulling Louis' lip down lightly in the process, and now Louis lips curved up into a small smile.

"Oh so you _are_ awake", Harry teased amusingly with a voice sounding much like it had been mixed up with gravel or somewhat.

Louis only hummed lightly back, kept his lips twitched up into that small smile, while Harry scooted closer until they faced each other. Well. Louis' eyes were still closed, so Harry just intertwined their legs and flushed their chests together and sighed happily from where hid his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

He peppered the tanned, smooth skin with tiny pecks, just lips against skin. Louis nuzzled his nose into Harry's curls, breath hot against his scalp. Suddenly Harry felt cheeky, opened his mouth and sucked on a spot between Louis' neck and collarbone, relishing the whimper Louis let out into his hair.

Harry felt the skin heating up underneath his lips, tongue making the spot much wetter than what's necessary for a simple love-mark. But nothing was ever simple with them, was it?

Harry pulled back a couple of inches, pressed one final kiss onto the blooming bruise he felt very smug about. Leaving marks was the best thing ever, almost better than the sex itself. Almost better than having Louis' lips wrapped around his throbbing cock after hours of teasing and boring work. Almost better than being fucked into the mattress with Louis' cock brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Almost.  
Because the marks felt so _special_. They felt so unique in the way they were sucked into the skin, how they must've been created with willpower and dedication and _love_. 'Cause that was what it was all about for Harry, being able to mark Louis as _his_ because that's what he is. He's Harry's, and Harry's Louis'. Nothing confusing there, just love between two lovers,  _soulmates,_ as Harry once had expressed it.

And it felt so much _nicer_ , knowing that underneath that jumper, or shirt, Harry's marks exists in places only he'll be able to see. He thrived on that, he could almost admit he had some kind of kink for it too. Seeing how the usually golden skin turned into red, sometimes even purple. It was amazing to watch, and even more amazing to know _he's_ the one who gave it to him.

Louis whimpered again into Harry's curls, and Harry crawled down lower on the bed. After some rustling, he was down at his favorite spot. Or, well he loved Louis' cock the most, or maybe his arse, but his stomach was.. Something else. In a good way. A very good way.

Louis whole body was soft really. Whatever part you would focus on, it was soft and snuggable and always left Harry wanting more. He could work on Louis' stomach the entire day, and still, by nightfall he wouldn't even be finished with it. The softness left his fingertips tingling in a way they've never tingled before, not for anyone else. But this was indeed _Louis_ , the boy with the mesmerizing cerulean eyes, smile brighter than the shiniest diamonds on earth and (something only Harry would know) a body sculptured by the Gods' themselves.

He had taken his time before, to explore every inch of Louis every curve or bend he could find on his body, he had done that on plenty occasions actually. But somehow he always seemed to find something new, something fresh and exciting everytime they had sex or just kissed lazily on the couch. It could be something silly, like a new freckle or how Louis' thighs would quiver deliciously when he was about to cum underneath either Harry's fingers or cock depending on the situation. So frankly, no, he couldn't ever get tired of Louis, no matter how many timed he's had him naked and exposed under his gaze. Never.

Right now, he had another purple-ish bruise slowly raising to the surface going on, along Louis' V-line. He had managed to push Louis onto his back, and crawled in between his thick thighs. He could feel the outline of Louis' hardening cock against his chest, but didn't do anything about it, yet. He wanted to take his time now that they finally had time, wanted to make Louis say 'please', wanted to make him let out those high-pitched moan Harry wanted to tape and listen to all day and night.

And with that in mind, Harry put all his attention on Louis' stomach, tongue swiped across the skin along with open-mouthed kisses.  
"Harry", Louis breathed out so quietly Harry nearly missed it. He raised his head from where he was lying and met Louis' gaze.

Louis had propped himself up on his elbows, tried to keep his eyes open to be able to watch Harry kissing his belly, shiver at how some of his curls would fall and tickle his sensitive skin, but it was hard to focus on such small things when a _not so small thing_ was aching and still tucked away, agonizingly so, inside his briefs. And _fuck_ , when Harry looked up at him Louis wanted to cry out something that would sound like a strangled scream because this boy looked so _innocent._

Eyes sparkled even more than usual when the morning light hit them, mouth was red as cherry from being busy with the bruise-sucking and with his porcelain skin contrasting the dark brown curls, he really did like seventeen again. Or sixteen even.  
Louis loved it when his hair wasn't styled up in a quiff. Of course he loved it even when it was, but he always did look more younger and innocent with them hanging freely and loosely, framing his narrow cheeks beautifully.

"What do you want, Boo?"

Harry's voice echoed in the otherwise silent room, and Louis had to compose himself and take a few breaths before he could stutter out his wish.  
"Want your - mouth, please Haz"

Harry fired off one of his signature smirks as he crawled up and loomed over Louis who found it hard to keep his breath steady. Harry pressed one kiss in the corner of his mouth, and even though Louis felt giddy, he still had the manner to warn Harry,  
"Morning breath, baby"  
Harry huffed out a laugh, took Louis bottom lip between his lips teasingly and answered, "Babe I don't care, never have, never will"  
And, Louis couldn't really argue with that, could he?

Harry slotted their lips together, only a second before their tongues were working together in a very familiar way. Harry's tongue danced around with Louis', who hummed appreciatively into the kiss. His neat fingers tangled themselves into Harry's curls, tugging ever so slightly but Harry pulled back, much to Louis' dismay, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their parted lips.

"Doesn't taste that bad"

Harry's breath was fanning against Louis' mouth, hot and puffy with lips curved up into a wicked smirk.  
"Hey" Louis protested, flicked his hand lightly against Harry's chest, "Stop kissing me then and put your filthy mouth to work somewhere else, yeah?"  
Harry kept his smirk on as he pecked Louis once more on the lips, before he meandered his way down to press wet, sloppy kisses on Louis chest.

"Filthy aye? I'll show ya' filthy"

With that, he encircled Louis left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub and felt it perk up at the attention. Something between a moan and a gasp left Louis lips, his back arched up and in the process pressing his chest up toward Harry.

Harry lifted his mouth of Louis' nipple, placed his hands on the golden skin and pushed Louis down on the bed again.  
"Keep still for me, will you?"  
Louis gaze flickered down to meet Harry's, "'S a bit hard when you're doing _that"_ , Louis mumbled, voice dripping with annoyance even if Louis didn't quite intend it to.  
"Doing what? This?" Harry bit down lightly at the hard nub again, heard Louis gasp for real this time, and felt how his body went stiff with arousal.

" _Yes_ , that, c'mon quit teasing Haz, y'know I don't like that, _c'mon_ " Louis urged breathlessly, the hint of annoyance was swept away and replaced with him purely _begging_. If you'd ask him, he'd never admit he actually liked it when Harry teased him. Scratch that, _loved_ it when Harry teased him. But however, sometimes it was hard being so, well, _hard,_ when all your boyfriend does is teasing you.

"So demanding, baby, don't know if I like it", Harry wriggled down even lower, nosing at Louis fine hair along his happy trail, placing several open-mouthed kisses randomly on the soft skin.  
"Hush, you love it" Louis struggled to get the words out, now that Harry was _right there_ , but still not quite, just kept on nosing lower and lower, kissing the waistband of his boxers. His hot breath made Louis squirm, and he fought the urge to shove his boxers down and grip Harry's curls and shove himelf down his throat. He fought real hard.

"That, I do." Harry said as final, before, with his _teeth_ , he dragged down Louis boxers to about mid-thigh, leaving Louis hissing at how cool the air in the room felt against his throbbing erection.  
"So hard for me Lou, looks so good", Harry murmured into Louis thigh, the boxers were off and somewhere on the floor by now, and it seemed like the perfect plan to start sucking a bruise that wouldn't fade for days right there. Louis thighs had always been muscular, thick almost with muscles, and they always stayed firm no matter what Louis did.

Louis was now writhing underneath Harry's firm grip of him, hands splayed out on his hips in order to keep Louis down.  
"Haz, stop - stop teasing you little -". Louis was cut short, the sentence drifted off into a drawn-out moan when Harry sunk his teeth into the already abused skin where the bruise had started blossomed up.

Harry pulled back after the harsh bite, inspected his work smugly, before looking up through his curls at Louis.  
"You little what?" He asked amusedly, teeth that had just been deep into Louis' flesh was sparkling and almost _blinding_ to Louis who dared to glance down and met Harry's intense gaze. Louis squinted, tried to see if there was any green left in Harry's eyes, and no, he concluded that there in fact weren't. Not surprisingly though.

Louis ignored Harry's question, and Harry didn't seem to mind. He spread Louis' thighs a little bit wider, looking languishingly at what was in front of his eyes. Hungrily, he licked his lips before they closed around one of Louis' balls. Harry sucked on it, playing with it in his mouth while one hand sneaked down from Louis' hip to take a steady grip around Louis' cock. He slowly started to tug at it, relished how Louis' breath hitched and how it became more and more uneven, just from this simple act.

"Fuck Haz", Louis breathed out the words, his eyes shut tightly and head thrown back against the pillows. Harry licked his way up from Louis' ball, tongue circling around the base of his cock before he licked a fat, broad stipe from there all the way up to the head. Louis hands clutched onto the sheets like his life was depending on it, and through gritted teeths he let out a shaky breath. One swirl around the head, before Harry took it all in his mouth and almost all the way down at once.

One of Louis hand released the sheet, flung up to Harry's hair and instantly tangled itself into his damp curls, it felt natural somehow. Louis' eyes rolled back in his head when Harry pulled of almost completely, leaving just the head between his lips while he moved his hand up and down around Louis' length. He felt so labile, just lying there and not saying anything to Harry, not even some kind of compliment no matter how incoherent it'll turn out. He just tried to remember how to breathe properly, hardened his grip on Harry's curls and god, when Harry moaned at that and sent vibrations around his cock, it was hard not to cum right on the spot.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open to the sound of something that wasn't his nor Harry's making. The lovely tune of Marimba filled the room, cutting sharply through the air and made Louis groan loudly.  
"Fucking hell", he murmured while he loosened his grip at the hand that was tangled in Harry's hair, and reached out to grab his phone that was lying on the nightstand next to him.  
"You're not gonna answer that, are you?" Harry asked, but the way he said it didn't make it sound like a question.

Louis flipped his phone to see who it was who was calling at this very _appropriate_ moment, and Liam's name lit up the screen. He sighed, as the tune of Marimba kept playing.  
"It's Liam. I have to answer."

Harry wanted to argue, he really did because he just had his _fucking mouth_ around Louis' cock and he wanted to continue and complete this very glorious blow job, but he also knew that Louis had to answer Liam's call.  
You see, Liam's birthday was coming up and he had to know who was coming, with whom and stuff like that, and since he's _Liam,_ he was a bit of a planner and he had to have absolute control over all the things involving his party, so missing this call could be devastating and Louis and Harry would pay for it for weeks. Months even sometimes.

So, sighing heavily, Louis swept his thumb across the screen and answered Liam's call. Hopefully this whole thing would be over soon enough, and Louis would still be _hard enough_ to carry on what they were doing before.

"Hey Li". Pause. "Yeah we're coming." Harry had to hold back a really un-manly giggle at that because yeah, _Louis was about to come before you called._  
Louis frowned at Harry's grimace, but kept on talking, "Yeah. Me and Haz yeah." Harry nodded, not that Liam could see him. Harry realized he still had his hand wrapped around Louis' cock, and something sparkled in his eyes.

Louis was looking out the window while he talked to Liam, gnawed at his cuticle and not really thinking about what Harry was up to. Liam was going on and on about something his mum had bought him that was _com_ pletely wrong and all Louis wanted to do was to violently click the 'End call' button and go back to the  _previous actions_ , but he was a good friend. Sometimes. So.

Harry on the other hand, cautiosly started to stroke Louis again, eyes locked on Louis' face to see his reaction. Nothing. He squeezed a little bit tighter around his cock and now, _now_ Louis turned his head at him, quicker than the light and whispered,  
 _"What are you doing?"_

Harry smiled mischievously, just shrugged one shoulder as he dipped forward with parted lips to take Louis' cock inside his mouth again. Louis sharp intake of breath sounded much like music in his ears.  
"No-nothing Liam. Just. Breathing." And if Harry didn't have a cock in his mouth, he'd be laughing at that.

His hand covered whatever his mouth couldn't take, yet. So while stroking _and_ sucking Louis, he looked up to meet Louis' blown eyes and _god_ did he love it. Determined to take Louis' whole length in his mouth, he knew he could, he placed both of his hands on Louis' hips again before pushing his cock even further down his throat.

So. He gagged, he did, but he was getting closer, and his goal was to be able to rub his nose against the fine, pubic hairs at the base of Louis' cock without gagging the slightest. He knew he could. He bobbed his head up and down, fast, so that he would push past his gag-reflex constantly. He barely heard Louis talking anymore, only giving away a few 'Uh-huh's' in response to whatever Liam was telling him.

But when Harry's nose _finally_ hit those few, pubic hairs Louis did have, Louis cursed loudly into the phone he was clutching onto.  
"Fuck, shit". Louis was never one for words. Huh. He immediately coughed, tried to explain _why on earth he cursed in the middle of their lovely conversation_ , and Harry almost felt the urge to pull off and laugh once again at Louis' desperate and _very_ horrible lying.  
"I uh, banged my toe against something. Something? Yeah a - table. A table. Very painful and therefore I cursed. Sorr- _uh_."

A moan. A very delicious moan left Louis' pretty lips as Harry's tongue tried its best to swirl around something, _anything_ whith Louis' cock deep down his throat.

"Eh Liam can we - Like is there anything else? Cause I need to - _ugh_ \- Take care of something"

Louis let out a relieved sigh when Liam had told him that _okay, see you the 29th, don't forget!_ and Louis promised that he wouldn't, and he finally pressed that 'End Call' button so hard he might've smashed his screen. Whatever. His chest felt so much lighter now that he could moan how loud he wanted to, and most of all scold Harry for his bold move.

"You think that was funny, aye? Wasn't so funny from my side, lemme tell you that much. God, poor Liam's virgin ears, hearing me moan like that. Bet you liked that, huh? Did you?"

Harry tried to speak, or nod for that's sake, but it all came out very much like a blur and all he did was to send Louis even closer to cumming when the vibrations once again hummed achingly good against his cock that was still shoved Harry's throat.

"Yeah I bet you liked that, fucking hell Harry, so fucking hot, you should see yourself. I can practically see my cock on the outside of your throat, takin' it so deep for me, god", Louis moaned most of the words out, hand found their way back into Harry's curls and simply helped him bob his head up and down, saliva dripping down Harry's chin.  
"Gonna make me - uh - Gonna make me cum, and you're gonna swallow every single drop of it"

That thought spurred Harry on even more, who was now bobbing his head up and down at a very fast pace, hand stroking the slick cock as his mouth kept on slicking it up even more with saliva dripping out of Harry's mouth. Louis had been close ever since  _before_ the phone call, and now that Harry was deep-throating him like a fucking pornstar it was nearly impossible to even think about holding back what was about to come. His abdomen felt so much tighter now, his air was being knocked out of his lungs and he almost went completely blind.

"Gonna fuckin - 'M cumming - I", Louis body went stiff when his orgasm hit him harder than a tidal wave, and he choked out something similar to Harry's name when he spilled his load down Harry's throat. Harry eagerly gathered all the cum in his mouth, not swallowing right away. When the last drop had been spurting down his throat, he gathered it all in a pool on his tongue, and waited for Louis to prop himself up on his elbows to watch Harry swallow.

When Louis had come out of the sweet bliss of his orgasm, he knew Harry was waiting for him to get up. So he got up on his elbows even though he felt a little giddy still, and locked his eyes on Harry.

Harry had gotten up on knees and hands, hands planted beside Louis' waist and he was kneeling between Louis' open thighs. He showed off all the cum that he had in the little pit on his tongue, playing with it and let it almost drip out, like if he was going to spit, but he sucked it back in the last second.  
"Swallow" Louis demanded, his eyes felt piercing as Harry obeyed without any resistance.

When Louis saw how Harry's Adam's apple had bobbed once, and knew that all the cum was swallowed, he raised his hand and by a firm grip at Harry's neck, he pulled him in for a kiss. Tongues met in this sloppy, wet kiss, and even though Louis just had his orgasm, he could definitely could go again after this. Harry moved himself so that he was straddling Louis' lap, who was balanced on just one elbow now. Harry's own hard-on brushed against Louis' stomach, who moaned into the kiss.

Louis pulled back, dragged Harry down with him so that Harry was practically spread out on top of him, nearly crushing him with his weight. But Louis loved it.

"Let's call Zayn, or Niall, and I'll suck you off while you try to talk? Sound fair to you?""  
"I'd be better than you, cursing in the middle of the conversation", Harry challenged.  
"Oh you wanna bet? Game's on then!"

Louis made a dash for his mobile on the nightstand, and all Harry did was laugh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i reaaaaaally like the idea of continuing the blowjob during a phonecall.  
> reeeeeaally like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> so i wrote it and forgive if there's any mistakes and somewhat incoherent sentences. 
> 
> bye and hope u ejoyed bc i did :)))) 
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://huntheygay.tumblr.com/) and ily


End file.
